Life is Just a Dream
by JTheChimchar
Summary: Its been a year since Edward left. Bella is moving to California for college hoping to get away from the supernatural. When she rums into three vampires her first day in California what will she do. Make them leave her alone or associate with the supernatural again? B/P A/J
1. Meeting Peter

Well hello. This is my second story. I haven't been able to work on the first because of writers block. I decided to write this one because of that. This is a B/P story that takes place after Edward leaves. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue. And thanks to Chatoncriad for being an awesome beta, I love her she's amazing.

Its been a year since that dreadful day. The day I thought I broke, the day HE left. I feel like its all a dream, but I know its not. I've already graduated high school and am off to college in California. There can't be any of HIS kind there. During my days in Forks I learned i wasn't quite human. I learned when HE left that I was an elemental. I could control everything AND I could talk to animals. Crazy, I know. I now have a pet serpent that is harmless (HA!) Boa constrictor named Jake, because of Jacob Black. He was currently coiled up in my back seat. I was heading to my apartment close to the school when I saw a bear cub on the side of the road, it looked hurt. "Are you OK little cub?"

"No," the cub answered.

"What happened? Do you need anything."

The cub looked quizzically at me, "You can understand me?"

"Yea, I can. Weird right. Now what happened and where is your mom?"

The cub started to cry, "My mom was killed, by a man who bit her."

The only thing i thought was vampires. "A...a man bit her? Was this man pale and fast?"

"Yea. Why? Do you know the man?" I guess I'm not free of them.

I thought for a bit. The only 'vegetarian' vampires i knew were the Cullens and the Denalis. "I may. Can you describe this man please."

The cub nodded, "He was tall, and he had shortish, wavy, blonde hair. He was also covered in scars."

Sounded like Jasper. "Short as in ear length or short as in shoulder length?"

The cub thought for a minute, "Shoulder."

"I know this man. But I don't know why he's here. Let me get Jake and we will go look him, his name is Jasper."

The cub nodded and, after I got Jake we set off. I was using elements to hide us and descent us. After awhile I heard multiple voices. It was Alice and Jasper, along with a mystery voice that sounded so smooth.

"...I don't know why both of our gifts brought us here Peter! But i listen to my gift!"

"Well my gift is telling me now that I need to be right here and I don't know why." That voice must be Peter.

In a quiet voice that I made only them hear I told the cub to stay and hide in the foliage and Jake to come with me. I rescented myself and Jake but kept the cub hidden. I then went walking to the clearing. When I reached the edge I purposely stepped on a twig so I knew they heard me. "Jasper? Alice? Why are you here? You guys left me." That should get them.

"Izzy! You're probably why our gifts told us to come here!" Alice came and i hugged me. It was nice having my friend back. I had forgave them long ago. "Edward told us what he did, I did see it before we left though." She frowned. "At first he said you wanted us to leave, he knew I knew what happened and threatened to go back and kill you if in said anything though. I then saw you disappear from my visions about a month ago so I told the rest of the family what really happened. And recently I had a vision of Jasper Peter and me here smiling and laughing, now I see why."

"Alice, enough, I think she would like to know Peter over there who hasn't stopped staring at her." Jasper laughed out.

I then turned to Peter, he was pale, and was a taller version of Jasper with less scars and less hair. He also had crimson eyes instead of gold. "Hello ma'am. The names Peter, Peter Whitlock and you must be Ms. Isabella Swan who, if you are her, has the most beautiful color of eyes." I just stared at him. He was dressed like he lived in the south on a ranch and when he introduced himself he had took of his hat and bowed.

"Yes I'm Isabella. But I prefer just Isa Izzy or Bella." I said then smiled. He came up and grabbed my hand, which sent tingles up my arm, then kissed my hand in southern gentleman way. After he got back up I turned to Jasper. "Hey Jasper did you go hunting around here recently?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, maybe i was. "Yea I do kinda hunt animals. Why?"

I answered nonchalantly, "Well I was driving up the road over there," I pointed the direction I came, "When I saw a bear cub. Now normal people would have passed by, but I'm not normal, so I stopped and asked why she was sad,"

"Wait! You asked a bear cub what was the matter!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yea. I'll explain later. Well I asked and she told me that a man killed her mom by biting her." I gave him a pointed look. "And it was right in front of her. Care to explain?"

"I didn't know the bear had a cub." Was all he said.

I then called out for the cub. "This little cub is now mine." I still need to name her. "Little cub, what can i call you as a name?"

The cub answered quickly, "My mom always called me Hazel because I like hazelnuts.". Weird but it works.

"So I'm going back to my truck so I can see my apartment and unpack. You guys are welcome to follow." I turned on my heel then and left toward my truck.

On the way home I notice a motorcycle with a lone driver following me. I hope its Peter and not some psycho I thought. When I stopped at my house the guy got off the motorcycle and opened my truck door. He then grabbed most of my stuff and waited as I unlocked the door.

"Sorry if you think I'm some psycho," my thoughts exactly, "but its Peter." Then he took off his helmet.

"Really you could've taken your hat off as soon as you got inside Peter!" I couldn't help but yell at him, he scared me.

"I know, and I'm sorry Kitten," where did he get kitten from? I'm not a kitten. "But I was afraid you wouldn't allow me inside if you knew it was me who followed you and not Jasper or Alice." He looked down embarrassed.

"You're wrong, I would've let you in whether they were with you or not. They trust you, I trust them, so therefore I trust you. Now will you help me unload the rest of my stuff and unpack?"

"Sure. Do you have an umbrella? I don't want to sparkle but I don't want to put on my helmet." I nodded and got my umbrella for him.

We finished unloading and I got Hazel and Jake inside. "Well there is three bedrooms. I'm converting one into a study for my work, and the other two are going to be bedrooms. Hazel, Jake you two will have to share a room. I'll give you two the master so I can fit beds and food, along with water." They both agreed and went to there room. "I know you can't understand them but if you want I can make it where you can, since I'm hoping you will come by often." I said the last part in a whisper nut I knew he heard, stupid vampire hearing.

"Well, if that's an invitation then who am I to decline. And if you want to, make it where I can understand and talk to them."

I nodded and put grabbed his hand in both of mine. I then concentrated on unlocking the part of his brain that understands animals. Only certain people have this section in their brain and only one person can unlock it, someone who already has their's unlocked and it was unlocked by an experience not another person. "There. You can now understand them."

He smiled at me then grabbed his laptop out of his bag and went to Hazel and Jake's room so they could get furniture. I then unpacked my room and grabbed my laptop to look for some furniture.

Well that's chapter one. What do you think? Like it, hate it, let me know by hitting that review button. :-)


	2. The Hike

Well here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

The next day I woke up to the smell of bacon burning along with eggs. I went running to the kitchen to find Alice silently yelling at Peter while rushing him away from the stove. I stood with Jasper in the doorway and watched as they fought over the food. "You guys are both failures." I said as I walked to the stove. They moved out of the way as I turned off the stove and salvaged what I could. The rest I put in a container for Hazel. "Since you two fail at making me food, one of you please go get Jake some food from the pet store or forest." I asked Peter and Alice since they tried to destroy my kitchen.

Peter and Alice shared a look then they both left, after whispering something to Jasper. "Looks like its just you and me, Little One. They seemed to think that they both should go and get the food for Jake the Boa Constrictor." Jasper said before shooing me out of the kitchen. "You go take a shower and get dressed. I'll cook you breakfast. Unlike them I cooked when I was human and I still know how."

I left and walked upstairs to a note on my door.

Kitten(if you don't mind me callin' you that) I want to take you on a hike today. If you are willin' to go with a human eatin'(only criminal diet) vampire get ready and pack some lunch. If you aren't don't pack a lunch and tell me when I get back.

Peter

It was really sweet he wanted to take me hiking, since I live right next to a forest with hiking trails and a mountain in the mess somewhere. I decided it would be fun so I got dressed in a tighter T-shirt, so it wouldn't get caught on anything, and some blue jeans that were also a little tight fit, for the same reason. I also put on the shoes I bought just for hiking. I then walked downstairs and into the kitchen where there was food on the table. I tried it and it was edible. "This is good Jasper. Do you think you could pack a lunch for me with some water bottles? I'm going hiking with Pete and he said pack a lunch." He nodded and started making more food.

"So you and... Pete... are on nickname bases huh Little One?"

"Yea... I guess Major." I said that last part jokingly.

Then Peter and Alice walked in. "Major! First you cook for the human, then you make lunch when she asks you too and now she's callin' you Major? How horrible that's my job!" He said jokingly. Then he winked at me and I smiled. "Ready to go Kitten?" I nodded. "We'll be back by dinner time you two, so don't wait up." He then told me that Jake and Hazel were out here wandering but promised to be careful and come back.

"So what have you got planned Pete?"

He looked at me. "Well, I was runnin' out here last night when I came across a beautiful clearin'. I was thinking of buildin' a house there. Along with a place for all my cars." I nodded and he continued. "I need help decidin' if it would be a good spot or not."

"So you want my opinion. That works." Weird. Its really sunny here.

We reached a clearing with a lake at one point. There was also a horse there that walked right up to Peter. "Shoo horse, shoo." He said as I laughed.

"Why not keep him Peter. He doesn't seem to be afraid of you and you can teach me to ride." I suggested and pet the horse. It sounded fun. He nodded then got the horse to stay put.

"So I want to have a house in every single state for times like this when gifts say to go places." He looked at me expectantly.

"That sounds like a good plan." I don't believe that's his plan.

He looked at me confused. "Why the look?"

"You have scars on your neck and back." When did he see my back? I must have looked confused because he continued. "When you pet the horse your shirt rode up a little. I had been lookin' at you 'bout to say something."

I then looked down. I get the neck part. My shirt is v-neck. But I don't want anyone knowing what happened. Why I have scars. "Yea, I have scars. So do you, and Jasper." I was starting to freak out.

"Kitten, calm down. I just wanted to know how.". Freak out worsens. "But you don't have to tell me 'til you want to. I fully understand." I nodded then we headed back because it was getting late.


End file.
